Crisis comes with a visitor
by rosecage
Summary: As the Strawhats continue their journey to the New World, it's Zoro's time for the night watch, when suddenly a figure appears on the deck. How will the crew react when one of them is being threatened and secrets being revealed!
1. Chapter 1

**Crisis comes with a "visitor" **

* * *

As the Strawhats continue their journey to the New World, it's Zoro's time for the night watch, when suddenly a figure appears on the deck. Who would have thought that a single person can bring upside down the peace between the crew.

* * *

It was Zoro's turn to watch the ship. He was sitting and watching from the watchtower down to the dark and calm ocean, while the rest was sleeping in their chambers. Between his yawns he saw something like a shadow standing on the deck. He sat and looked better. It was a human figure, who stared right at him.

_"It's looking right here?"_, he questioned suspicious.

He went down quickly and directed to the figure with his guard on and one hand always on his katana.

"Who's there and what's your purpose?", asked with a serious and threatening tone in his voice.

The figure standing under the shadows of the night took a step forward.

_"A woman?"_, Zoro thought.

It was a beautiful woman with long white hair and cold blue-grey eyes. She looked at him and to his arm on the katana.

"Easy tiger", the woman said with a smile on her face, "I'm not gonna hurt you….yet"

"Yet?", Zoro said, "so you're looking for a fight" and he grabbed his Kitetsu. "Who are you and how did you got on board", he asked strictly while he was looking around for a ship.

"Who I am, it's not important. What's important is the proposal I have to do to you" she said with a foxy look.

Zoro looked her suspicious and thought _"a proposal…..to me?"_ without saying anything.

The woman continued "In three days you're gonna disembark on an island called Hades World. West of the main city there is a forest, I'm gonna be there waiting for you after sunset for a fight to the death between me and you."

Zoro looked her surprised.

The woman continued, "If you don't come I'll torture and kill slowly the crew…and who do you think it's gonna be the last one?" said while she blinked at him. "If you say anything to the crew, i'll kill them. You'll come alone and no one will know anything, otherwise your adventures end here."

Zoro was standing there surprised, he couldn't believe what he just listened. Then he said ' Why do you think that I'll take your threats seriously?"

Then the woman made a big step forward riching close to him. Zoro didn't move at all. And she said "Something tells me Zoro that you know when an opponent is really strong. Tell me what do you feel about me? "

A wave of fear and terror swept him. After all these adventures and all the fightings and the enemies, he had never felt such a stong energy before. Not even when he fought with Mihawk. The woman smiled, knowing he understood her true power.

"What makes you think that I'll show up?", Zoro said.

"I have a message for you", she said and got close to his ear and whispered "Kuina is very disappointed in you!"

Zoro was speechless, "_How does she know about Kuina? Who is she?_".

The woman smiled with a foxy look again and said as she walked at the left side of the ship "Remember, no one must know…Oh and…..please don't get lost!". She winked at him and jumped off the ship to the ocean.

Zoro stood still with his mouth open for a few seconds, until a small wave popped slightly to the side of the ship. He ran to the side where she jumped off to see but there was nothing, neither a boat, nor a body, she just vanished. The only thing Zoro thought was "_How does she know about Kuina?_".

* * *

**This is a fanfiction story about what would propably take place in the future of the adventures of the SP(in my head :P).There gonna be some more chapters soon until the story ends. Hope you enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crisis comes with a "visitor" **

* * *

Three days have passed and the Strawhats have indeed reached the island called Hades World, an island full of secrets, dark and bloody past. Those three days, Zoro couldn't think anything else but that night. The night when that woman got on board and invited him to a fight to death. "_Who is she?, What's the purpose to all these_"

**Flashback **"I have a message for you" she whispered, "Kuina is disappointed in you" **End**.

He rethought that moment. He was so confused. He didn't know what to do, what to think. Should he go to the forest, should he tell the others the happenings of that night? And then that phrase "_Kuina is disappointed _". _"how does she know about my past?"_he thought. He was afraid. That energy he felt….was something he never had felt before. They always manage to come through any enemy but that woman…..that woman was different. She had something that gave him the creeps. He had to know who was she and how did she know about Kuina. He had made his mind, he would go to meet her.

Luffy, Franky, Ussop, Brook and Robbin went to town for supplies and explore. Luffy, as always, with joy and impatience waited for the next adventure that would come up on this island. Which friend or enemy will appear? Soon they would know.

Sanji, Nami, Chopper and Zoro stayed on the ship. Sanji stayed to take care and protect Nami. "_I made you a desert Nami-san to help focus on making your maps. Oh how sweet of you Sanji-kun. Thank you, you always take care of me. Maybe I should repay you somehow _", hehehehehe Sanji laughed craftily in the kitchen as he was making the desert for Nami.

Nami stayed back to make the map of their last journey. It was a good chance now that the loud ones was off the ship. Chopper wanted to make some medicine, since he used the last ones to cure the crew after their fight. And Zoro… Zoro was just sitting on the deck with his eyes closed, immersed in his thoughts. Sanji went the desert to Nami. "Nami-saaaan I brought you a desert to help you concentrate on making your maps."

"Thank you Sanji-kun, leave it there "

"Aye Nami-saaann. Oooh Nami-saaann you're so wonderful when you all pensive."

"Aye aye Sanji-kun, now leave you are bothering me".

"Ooh Nami-san you are beautiful even when act bossy. "

"Aye Sanji-kun but.."

"Aaahh Nami-san.."

"Sanji-kun", said Nami with a serious and angry tone "get out".

"Aye Nami-san", said Sanji sadly and left the room. As he walked through the deck, he saw Zoro lying on the lawn and looking at the sky. "_What's wrong with him the last days?_" Sanji thought.

"Oi marimo how long are you gonna sit there? Useless as always" he said with a cocky tone. Zoro though didn't give him importance. He didn't even hear him. He was immersed in his thoughts. "_That's weird_" Sanji thought "_he didn't reply at all_", but he didn't continue and got back to the kitchen.

Sunset was close and Zoro stood up, put his katana on his waist and directed at the side of the ship ready to get off board. Chopper got out of his cabin and saw Zoro's ready to leave.

"Zorooo where are you going?" Chopper asked happily.

"I'm going for a walk".

"Good, I'm gonna come with you", Chopper said since that a was a good opportunity to get off the ship for a while.

"No", Zoro said strictly and Chopper looked at him strangely. "No", he continued with a more soft voice, "I want to test some new techniques and I'd like to be alone, concentrated".

"Mmm fine, but Luffy and the others are gonna be back soon and have dinner so don't get lost ".

"I'll be back by then" he answered ignoring the last comment.

"Zoro….", Chopper said tentatively.

"Yes?"

"You're OK?" the cute animal asked with a sad face.

"I'm fine" Zoro answered serious.

"Are you sure? I can come with you and sit to a corner, I'll be very silent. I'm not gonna bother you.", he said trying to convince Zoro to go with him. Zoro turned around and touched him friendly on his head and said with a smile on his face "I'm fine Chopper, no need to worry, I'll be back soon.", and he jumped down the ship, while Chopper watched him walk away.

Nami was sitting at the stern enjoying the peace and quiet of the ship in the warm sunset when a voice spoiled the image.

"Oooiii…minaaaa, we're back!", Lyffy yelled with a huge smile on his face.

_"Aaagh, Luffy, who else could mess my peace around here",_ Nami thought and stood up to go to the deck to welcome the others.

"It's suuuupeer to be back", Franky also yelled satisfied after a long and tired walk through the whole city.

Sanji popped out the kitchen screaming "Robin-chaaan how was your little trip? Let me help you with your bags."

"Thank you", Robbin said with a thankful smile and gave the shopping bags to Sanji, "it was very pleasant, I learnt some things about this island that were very interesting."

"Yohohohoho that's indeed a very strange island. We learnt some not very pleasant information.", Brook said with a tone between fear and joke.

"Yeah, you tell me", Ussop told with a worrying tone in his voice, "we should probably leave now."

"Whaaaatt?", Luffy asked surprised, "We can't. I still haven't taste the meat of this island. We are staying!"

"That is not a serious reason", Ussop yelled, "Yosh, it's settled we're leaving in the morning. This island gives me the creeps out of me, more than the Thriller Bark" and he shuddered as he thought of it.

"What the hell did you learnt that could be more creepy than zombies?", Nami asked thinking the worst scenario.

"Well, in a sort version, every ship that anchored here had never left. The whole crew died. Pirate and marine!Ever.. !It's like a graveyard..!" Robbin said with a strange excitement in her voice. Nami rolled her eyes with terror. "Yeah, as the navigator of this ship, I agree with captain Ussop, we are leaving immediately."

"Oi….where's Zoro-bro?" Franky asked when he noticed that wasn't around.

"He went for a walk to try a new technique.", Chopper answered serious as the dark was falling.

"On his own?", Nami asked furious, "Perfect now we must go find him. He'll wander around the island"

"That idiot only problems creats" Sanji said contemptuously as he expired the smoke.

"What's wrong Chopper?", Ussop asked him since he was strangely quiet.

"I don't know, Zoro was weird."

"Yeah, that's true. I mocked him while ago in the evening but he didn't respond.", Sanji said as he took the cigarette of his mouth.

"That's indeed strange", Ussop said while everyone was pensive.

"It doesn't sound like Zoro's reaction!" a voice completed.

"Mmmm, yeah.", Luffy answered without give importance.

Then everyone looked it's other and thought "_Who said that?_". They turned their heads up. There was someone sitting on the handrails of the upper deck. It was a woman with long white hair and cold grey-blue eyes, who smiled at them.

"Hi..!", the woman said with a foxy and innocent smile in the same time.

* * *

**This is a fanfiction story about what would propably take place in the future of the adventures of the SP(in my head :P).There gonna be some more chapters soon until the story ends. Hope you enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crisis comes with a "visitor" **

* * *

And then..she made her appearance. This strange woman was sitting on the handrails of the upper deck, looking down at them with a smile full of promises. The Strawhats thought "_Who is she?_" and watched her puzzled. Finally Luffy asked "Who are you?", with a look around questions.

"A beautyyyyy..!" Sanji said with great joy.

"Gentleman and kind as always, Sanji", she said.

"Like I said…who are you?", Luffy asked again.

"Hmm.. I'm… the reason Zoro acting weird.!", she answered.

"You? I don't understand. Where do you know him from?", Nami asked.

"Actually, I don't know just him. I know all of you. I've been watching you since Enies Lobby. I have to say.., when you burnt that World Government flag down, you got my attention. I liked you just for that. I mean you are the first pirate crew in history that every single one member has bounty on his head.! "

"Ahahahahaha..! No…..that was nothing!", most of them said with shy and smiles, like they have been just complimented.

"What do you mean, you're watching us?", Robbin asked suspicious.

"I have been watching every move, every journey you had after that incident, every fight..with every detail."

"Yohohoho..that's sure kind of creepy", Brook said

"Aaaahhh…such a beautiful woman watched me and worried about me!", Sanji said with a big smile on his face, while he made stories up in his mind.

"But still..you haven't told us who are you?!", Franky asked.

"Let me welcome you to Hades World!", the woman said as she bowed with her arms wide open.

"So..you're like the mayor or something? ", Ussop asked.

"Well, not really.. I'm the one that gave the name to it. Pretty suitable, don't you think? All these lost souls…!", she said and closed her eyes as she honored the dead.

"What's with this story..that none ship has ever leaved this harbor?", Franky asked.

"It's not story, it's the truth. None ship that anchored here has ever leaved. Every crew had been here, it was the last island they saw."

"Eeehhh? Sanjiiii I'm afraid!", Chopper said as he hid behind Sanji's leg.

"How is this possible? How can an entire pirate crew or a marine fleet get killed?", Robbin asked.

Then, she lift her gaze and looked at Nami and Ussop, who seemed very frightening, "I killed them!".

"Iiiiiihhhh..!", Nami and Ussop screamed as they hugged scarred. Everyone suddenly got serious. "_Is she for real?_", they thought.

"So you came to kill us too?", Luffy asked jokingly.

"No, no, no… I said, I liked you guys. I'm not gonna kill all of you! Just…..one!"

"Iiiihhhh…she definitely gonna pick me cause I'm cute!", Nami said with terror in her eyes.

"No, she's gonna pick me, the bravest warrior of the seas!", Ussop also said with terror in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna pick neither of you.", she said as she wanted to relief them.

"Then, who is gonna be?", Sanji asked.

"Who's missing from our company?", she question and answered in the same time.

"Zoro..san?", Brook answered.

"Yeap, that's right."

"Why him?",Sanji asked as he was jealous.

"There's a lesson his must learn….and so are you"

"Still how could he take you serious and agreed to meet you? It's not like he is an easy to take down with words.", Sanji continued.

"All he need it was a push…and…. I gave him that push!"

"You said something about a lesson… what did you mean?", Robbin asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You know captain…", she said and looked at Luffy, "…there are secrets in this crew that is time to be revealed and things that must be changed."

"Secrets? We don't have secrets between us.!", Luffy said startled from the announcement.

The woman smiled and said "So naïve…tell me doctor which two times were Zoro deadly injured?", as she turned her look to Chopper.

Chopper hid behind Sanji's leg again.

"You don't have to be afraid, please tell us", the woman said with a friendly tone.

"Eeegghhh… Al…almost every time Zoro is badly injured..", the animal said with fear and tentatively.

"But what are the two times he was nearly dead..?", the woman asked again.

"It was two years ago, back at Thriller Bark and then at Sabaody Archipelago.", Chopper finally said.

"Right..let's start with Thriller Bark.. Tell me Luffy, why do you think that when you woke up you were perfectly fine unlike Zoro who was in very bad shape?"

"How do you know of that?", Luffy asked

"Answer me", she said very serious

"I…don't know", Luffy answered.

"Well, it's about time to know… When you passed out after your fight with Moria, Kuma came to take your head, something that you're already aware of, what you're not aware is that after everyone collapsed from their "fight" with Kuma, Zoro was the only man standing, almost, and he trade his life with yours. And Kuma accepted. He was very lucky that day..! As for the connection between you being ok, without pain or fatigue, and Zoro halfdead..i'm sure…Sanji, Brook or Robbin can fill you up..! "

Luffy looked at all three wondered struck. "Is it true?", he asked Sanji first. Sanji bowed his head and didn't talk. Then he looked Brook and then Robbin, but neither spoke. They just turned their heads from the other side. "Tell me…why aren't you say something?! Did he do it? Did he trade his life to save me?", Luffy asked again very serious.

Sanji expired the smoke of his cigarette, raised his head and said "Yes, it's true…."

Luffy was looking surprised he couldn't believe it. "_He trade his life…over mine! I can't believe it!_" "But still I can't understand….how me being ok had to do with this?"

"Well, when Kuma accepted to take his life, he would do it only if Zoro had to take your pain and Fatigue from the fight. So he took out something like a giant bubble out of you, with his ability, which contained all of your pain and fatigue. "

Luffy couldn't believed it. One of his nakama took all his pain and sufered..! instead of him! _"why? Why had he done something like that? I can't believe I let something like this happen!"_

"I can't believe all three of you knew something like this and didn't tell anything", Nami said with an angry voice.

"It wasn't something we could decide Nami-san. Zoro didn't do it so you could praise him later. If he wanted you to know he could told you by himself ", Sanji said.

"I can't believe him. He is a true friend!", Franky said with tears in his eyes.

Chopper and Ussop just looked each other speechless.

"And now that you know, let's see how did you ended up like this.. ..Really how did you ended up like this Luffy?", the woman asked.

"We were out of time, he had to give it all in a very sort of time to get the shadows back. He made it just in time..", Ussop answered instead of Luffy.

"Right…you were out of time… What did you do Luffy most of the night?", the woman asked Luffy again.

"I was fighting Moria.", Luffy answered.

"No, you didn't. what did you do all night?", she asked again.

"I did! I was fighting him and chased him in the forest", Luffy defended himself.

"Like I said, you didn't. Moria was with Odz and never left the castle, where your crew was. What did you chased back in the forest?", she asked.

"I thought I was chasing Moria and.."

"Right you thought..", the woman interrupted him "..and because you 'thought', you wasted precious time running around chasing a shadow, with the result going reckless when you finally realized it. Which bring us to the whole sacrifice thing. You are always acting so careless, without thinking which most of the times brings your crew in trouble."

Nobody said anything. Luffy was sitting back and brought to his mind all he did back at Thriller Bark.

And the woman continued, "Let's continue with Sabaody Archipelago, shall we? Why do you think all those marines, an Admiral and Pacifistas showed up so fast?"

"The headquarters was close and there were a lot of strong rockies with high bounties on their head gathered at Sabaody at the time", Nami answered as he was defended themselves.

"Yeah, but for Kizaru to come himself..? They could easily sent a few Vice Admirals. What was the one rule you shouldn't brake?", she made a question again.

"There was no rule!", Sanji said.

"No, no..there was one rule that you shouldn't brake no matter what. That mermaid girl made it very specific."

Everyone thought it for a while and finally Brook answered, "Not to engage with the Celestial Dragons. "

"Exactly, not to engage with the Celestial Dragons. And you…", she looked at Luffy, "you punched one!."

"He did it to defend Hachi", Ussop said with bravery.

"Right, and Kizaru came with the Pacifistas. You may had pure intentions, Luffy, but Zoro almost got killed…again. And I saved him…for second time. Not that the outcome was the best at the time, right? I mean..you all got separated, which after proved to be something good. You would never made it in New World as you were back then." The woman said.

"You didn't save him..! Rayleigh did! And what do you mean second time?" Luffy said as she offended him.

"How did you think Rayleigh knew what's going on… he was at the other side of Archipelago, preparing your ship to be coated. **I** told him that you needed some assistance. If I didn't say anything, Zoro would be dead know. And back at Thriller Back **I **guaranteed to Kuma that I'll make sure Zoro Leaves his last breathe there. "

"You say you helped him back there and still now you want to kill him", Robbin said.

"Zoro it's pretty strong, it's not gonna be easy for you to kill him. More likely impossible.", Luffy said confident.

In an instant the woman pushed Luffy to the wall behind him ,with her hand on his neck. Luffy couldn't move at all. "_why can't I move? What's that feeling? _", he thought. And she said to him "Don't be so sure! You know, you are always so over confident, that you can't see your enemy's true power. You act so thoughtless and careless. You think that you can accomplice anything and surpassed any enemy. I can't say it's somehow adorable this behavior of yours but in the New World this kind of mistakes most of the times doesn't have nice ending. Here are the best of the best. You are going to meet enemies far too strong from you and…going all out or a straight fight it's not gonna be the best solution. You have a great a goal and I want to see you accomplishing it. But from now one you are not gonna have Zoro remind you when to hold yourself or be the one to rely on the difficult situations! You have to change your tactics from now on…That's the lesson you must learn! Mostly you, cause you are the head of this pirate crew."

She left his neck and directed to the side of the ship ready to leave. She stood there for a while and before leaving said one last thing, "Like I said, I like you and I want you all to go far. I hope you'll learn something out of this and I promise you I'll bring his corpse back so you can have him a nice and honorable funeral that he deserves. After that you are leaving immediately." And she jumped off the ship leaving everyone wondering "_what the heck just happened?_"

* * *

**This is a fanfiction story about what would propably take place in the future of the adventures of the SP(in my head :P).There gonna be some more chapters soon until the story ends. Hope you enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crisis comes with a "visitor" **

* * *

The night has fallen all around and Zoro finally found the forest east of the main city. He was wandering around, searching for her. Searching for that strange woman with that breath taking aura. "_Who was she?_", "_How did she know Kuina?_", questions that he wanted so much to be answered. He walked a few minutes, until he felt a presence. He looked around between the trees. Nothing. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel it. Someone was near. She was near. He made a few steps forward, looking left and right in the same time. "W_here is she?_", he questioned. Then a voice answered as she knew what he was thinking.

"Over here.", the voice guided him.

Zoro scanned his eye around but nothing. Then the voice said again "I'm glad you decided to come."

Zoro looked at his left side. Finally he saw her. She was sitting on a big rock, surrounded by enormous trees. She was looking at him always with that foxy smile, like she was planning something evil. His attention caught something she had attached on her both legs. He had seen that before. It was a weapon. That was the first time he saw them from so close. They were called 'Sai'. They have a pointed, prong shaped metal baton, with two curved prongs projecting from the handle. At the bottom of the handle there was a crystal, a dark black-purple crustal in a hexagon shape.

"You like my babies?", the woman asked him after she noticed that his look was on them. "A lot of soul has been killed by them. They have tasted the blood of so many people."

"How do you know about Kuina?", Zoro asked ignoring what she just said.

"Oh.. straight to the point…! OK… I like that. How do I know her?Hmmmm… Let's say I have an ability which makes me capable talk to the dead."

"You can talk to the dead? Are you a devil fruit user? ", Zoro asked her. He couldn't believe it. Although he had seen some strange abilities during his adventures, that was seemed to him the strangest of all.

"Kind of", the woman answered.

"How did you know that me and her had a connection. How did you know about our past? Who are you first of all?", Zoro made one question after another.

"Whoa, whoa..so many questions….where should I start from.. ..OK.. I'll start by introducing myself. My name is Kara. As for how I know about your past… actually I know a lot not just about you…but for the rest of the crew. As I said a few moments ago to them after Enies Lobby I've been watched you, and I learnt some things about all of you. "

"You went to them? Why? You told me not to tell them anything!", Zoro asked, surprised by her announcement.

"I didn't want you to spoil it. I wanted to tell them the news myself.", Kara answered with a smile again.

"News? What news?"

"Of your death of course. We are going to have a fight to death. Aren't we?", Kara applied.

"I see you are very confident about the outcome of the fight", Zoro said mockingly.

"Honey…I'm sure of it. Tonight is your last night on earth as a living. In a few moments you are gonna be dead.", Kara answered full of certainty.

"We'll see about that.", Zoro said and put his hands on his katanas.

"Ready to fight already? I can tell you're not the speech kind of guy. You know? You haven't asked about that message I had for you… ", the woman said.

"About Kuina being disappointed in me? I don't believe it. I have to say at first you caught me off guard but know I can tell, you are nothing but talk.", Zoro answered calmly.

"Oh really? And what about that promise you gave to each other? You took her katana so you'll fulfill her dream? Didn't you?",Kara asked in a way that change the look on Zoro's face. "You see.. I'm far from just talk. I do know about you two. The promise you gave. Her death. Your almost death, twice."

Zoro looked at her speechless."_How did she…?_ _She can't mean..!". _"What do you mean died twice? As you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"Now you are, but back at Thriller Bark and Sabaody Archipelago you weren't. You almost died there and in the first one, voluntary. You were ready to give your life, to give up on your ambition and brake the promise between you and your dear dead friend, for Luffy's sake. It was very….how can I say it…. Hmm.. brave? A good decision of the moment?, I think the second one it's better. But how about you? At the start you said to Luffy that if he will be in the way of your ambition you would kill him yourself. And there you went and did the exact opposite. I think we lost it somewhere it the way. "

"What I do and what I don't it's none of your business.", Zoro said serious.

_"From now on it's going to be", _Kara thought without saying anything.

"How do you know all that?", Zoro continued since she didn't say anyhting .

"I told you before, I've been watching you and the crew for a long time and I had two years to learn quite a lot. For me that was plenty of time to catch up.", Kara answered.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?", Zoro asked wondering about her true intentions.

"I'm the one that it's going to bring order in the world and….also make your wish come true."

"What wish?", Zoro asked curiously.

"To die of course! Oi….you are not paying attention when I'm talking!? You know what they say the third time it's the lucky one…", Kara said with this foxy look on her face and pulled out her weapons of their case. "Come on let's fight, I'm tired talking. Give me your best. You are only going to have on shot.", she said with confidence.

Zoro pulled his katanas out ready to fight. "Don't peaty the enemy. It's not honorable. "

"I'm not. If you manage even to scratch me then I'll be honored. Only two people in my entire life, and believe when I say it's been a long life, have managed to hurt me."

Zoro put the sword into his mouth. He was going for his best attack. Somehow he knew, he was fighting a very strong enemy. He made his move and went one step forward very confident. Kara also went onto him. _"This is it. It's either me or her. One of us is going to die and I'm not gonna be the one. I have an ambition to fulfill, a crew to take care."_. And then when both of them were close enough to rich an attack, Zoro thrust his sword forward to get a hit. Kara did the same.

A breeze passed between them. The leaves on the trees moved for a second. Quiet all around. You could hear the wind between the leaves, the little stones on the ground which moved for an inch. The long white hair of the woman was following the wind's movement. And then, a quick small noise broke the quiet of the moment. Drops. Two drops fell on the ground. The bodies of Zoro and Kara was very close. Zoro looked down. He couldn't see her. She had her face look down to the ground. It was blood. Blood drops. "_It's blood! Did I get hit?No! I don't feel any pain. So that mean is her blood. Did I get her? Did my attack reached her? I was sure I saw her for a moment… I can't move. Is that feeling again…like when I first saw her that night on the ship…!Why can't I move? But wait…what is that? I have something on my chest. Something __cuspidal is aiming my heart..!__". _Everything happened so quickly. The woman moved her body a little back without move her hands and looked up, into Zoro eyes. Then he saw, where the blood came from. "_Just that?_". The blood came from the left side of Kara's head. Right above her left eyebrow a wound took place.

"Congratulations! You actually manage to hit me. That is quiet the achievement!", Kara finally said. Her right hand was aiming with the pointed side of the weapon right above his heart and her left hand with the dark black-purple crystal aiming below his jaw.

"So this is it?", Zoro asked her being sure that the fight was over. He lost so easily. With just one attack. "_How strong is this woman? So much power..! Such flexibility and speed..! I've never seen those kind of skills gathered in one person. I lost._", he thought while he was looking at her. Right into those cold grey-blue eyes. For a moment he saw it. She didn't want to do it. So why all these?

"I hope now you'll find peace!", the woman said. She put her right Sai back to his case quickly and in an instant grabbed Zoro's jaw. Her lips touched his lips. A strong wind wave hit them. Her hair whipped the air. The dark black-purple crystal, which was below his jaw, glared and lighted strong their faces with a dark violet color. Zoro opened his eyes wide open. "_What's going on? What is that lig….._". He didn't manage to finish his thought when his eyes started to close. A woman voice whispered to him "Think well what you've done!" Then.. darkness. That was all he could see. Darkness…. And quiet. Zoro left his last breath in those woods. After the sorter battle he had ever had. In an island called 'Hades World' somewhere in the New World…..

* * *

**This is a fanfiction story about what would propably take place in the future of the adventures of the SP(in my head :P).There gonna be some more chapters soon until the story ends. Hope you enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crisis comes with a "visitor" **

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ship, the Strawhats were all quiet. Thinking the events that took place a while ago, about that woman with the long white hair and the things she said, the facts she revealed from their past adventures, related to Zoro and to his actions. Luffy was sitting where she left him, on the wall with his head hunched and his hands touching his benting knees. Everyone else were sitting or standing around him. Others closer and others farther. Chopper was sitting on the swing and beside him Ussop was standing touching his jaw, trying to process what he heard. Nami was sitting on the second step of the stairs, right above her was sitting Brook and next to her, on the lawn, Franky was sitting cross-legged. Robbin was standing next to the main mast and Sanji leaned his body in order to support at the right side of the ship, facing the island and smoking his cigarette. Everyone were so quiet. Fog started to spread to the area and around them. Finally Chopper broke the dead silence asking Ussop, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Uh?", Ussop replied cause he hasn't listen to Chopper question.

So Chopper asked again, "Zoro..?Is he going to be fine?"

"Of course…it's Zoro we talking about.!", Ussop answered with hesitation.

"I can't understand…how did I let this happen? I was so naive…and weak. To let something like this happen…twice… She was right, I always cause you trouble guys. I'm… I'm sorry!", Luffy finally said, after a long time in silence, thinking, with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't be stupid..", Nami said, "When we joined you, when we agreed to travel with you and enter the Grandline, a place with no return, we knew what kind of person you were and where we were getting into. Yes it's true….you are always getting us into trouble and being pain in the ass, but we are always manage to pass through them. And to tell you the truth, it's more fun this way. Even when me or Ussop or Chopper are totally scared. Your way of acting is definitely…not like a pirate would, but that's why we followed you. Because you were different. You always act to help others and that makes you different."

"Yeah but…", Luffy tried to say something when Sanji interrupted him. "There's no but. What that shitty swordsman did back then… I don't think that there is someone in this crew who wouldn't do the same. And you would do the same for us."

"Sanji is right!" Ussop stepped into the conversation and everyone moved their heads positive to show they agree with the cook. "We would all act as Zoro did. You don't have to be sad or feel guilty. What she said...happened two years ago. A long time ago. Yes, we are in a complete different league here and the enemies are going to be stronger, but so are we. We are not as we were two years ago…we are much stronger. Look at us. We managed to reach into the New World. Two years ago we didn't even know about this place. Who is she to tell you what you do wrong or not. She may suggest she know us but she doesn't know anything at all. She still hasn't taste the strength and the bravery of captain Ussop! "

Luffy and everyone smiled to the last comment of Ussop. A few minutes have passed without anyone say anything, waiting silently for Zoro to come back. Suddenly Chopper stood up from the swing and started to sniff the air. "_What's this smell? I know this smell_", he thought.

"What's wrong Chopper-san?", Brook asked him.

"There's a smell… Zoro…. Zoro is coming!", Chopper said loudly, happily and with relief that he was OK. Everyone stood up and turned to the right side of the ship, looking towards the island, trying to see him. But the fog was thicker know and they couldn't see clear. Steps began to be heard and a figure was formed. "Zorooooo!", Chopper yelled to the figure. But nobody answered. The figure was coming closer and closer. Finally they could see it. They could clearly see who was approaching them. It was her! That woman who came to the ship earlier! She was dragging something big with her left arm….. "_No..!_", Luffy thought. Nami put her arms on her mouth and with her eyes wide open said, "It can't be..! ". The cigarette from Sanji's mouth dropped down. Everyone was speechless… It was Zoro! Zoro was that thing she was dragging. He wasn't moving at all. They couldn't see him very clearly. His body and face was facing down. She was dragging him from the back side of his shirt. When she got close to the ship, she dropped him down, like he was nothing but a trash.

"As I promised… Leave…before sunrise!", she said and turned around to leave.

Everyone jumped off the ship and headed where Zoro was laying, unmoving. Chopper began to examine him first at the back. Nothing..no wound, no blood, no injury. He turned him to the front side and examined him again. The rest were all around him looking down to him, Luffy was kneeled from the one side and Chopper who was trying to treat him from the other side. Chopper tried to find his pulse, but nothing. He heard his heart, but still nothing. "He's dead!", finally the little animal announced with tears in his eyes.

"What?", Franky asked him socked.

"His heart isn't beating and he isn't breathing!", Chopper explained.

"Do something!", Luffy said to him with anger in his voice.

"I can't! There is no wound to heal, there is nothing! He's just…dead!", Chopper said crying sobly now.

"No, no it can't be…", Ussop said as tears started to form in his eyes, 'he's Zoro…He is the strongest one, he is the one who can handle everything!".

"Zoro-san is gone?", Brook said also in sock.

Luffy was still on his knees watching Zoro right next to him. He looked at him and couldn't believe it. His nakama, his first mate who was just sleeping a few hours ago on the ship as always, now he is laying there, without breathing. It seemed like he was sleeping. They waited to hear he's snore or open his eyes and ask if it's morning. To give them a sign that he's still alive and put them out of this nightmare just began. Luffy turned his look to Kara. He was so angry and so sad on the same time. "You….!", he cried out at her.

Kara, who was still moving away, stopped. Luffy stood up, vapors got out of his body and turned red. He was ready to fight her. In a instant he was right in front of her ready to punch her at her face. She stretched out her hand and Luffy's neck found within her palm again.

"Luffy!", Robin yelled. Everyone was watching at them and were ready to take part to the fight.

"Don't do stupid things. Do you think your crew can handle a second death in a single day? I told you….I'm stronger than you. I'm stronger than all of you.", Kara said very serious. Luffy, as before he couldn't move. He looked at her in amazement. "_Why is she doing this to us? Who is she?_",he thought as he looked right to her eyes furious. Then he noticed her blood on her face. "_She's whipped. Did Zoro do that?_".

"Leave….quickly!", She said again, freed Luffy's neck and vanished right in front of his eyes. Luffy sat down to the ground, looking into the fog. His eyes were wet and the tears finally appeared. He realized that he just lost one of his nakama. He realized Zoro was dead and he couldn't do anything for that.

Two days have passed, since the incident and the Strawhats were still anchored at the shore. They haven't left from the island, as Kara advised them. The atmosphere on the ship was so heavy and sad. Everyone were wondering around like ghosts. They weren't talking much or eating. Zoro's body was in Chopper's room. The first day, Chopper was searching for a drug or a herb that could help. He was searching and crying unstoppable in every book he had, but he couldn't find anything. How could he? There's no medicine that can bring back the dead. Sanji never left the kitchen. He was making food and sweets all the time, trying to employ his mind of the terrible outcome. Franky was at the lower deck fixing and making new things with no reason. Brook was trying to write a song for Zoro. A nice song, which would honor him as the great pirate, friend and man he was. Nami and Ussop were sitting on the hall where that huge aquarium was and wistful the old times, when Zoro saved them for tragicomic situations or when Nami was always arguing with him. They were the only ones who were dealing with his death. Robbin was searching at the library, in every book the ship had, in an attempt to find something, something that was bothering her since the first time she saw Kara. Luffy was sitting on his favorite sit, at the bow of the ship, looking the sea in front of him. He wasn't thinking of anything or mourning, he was just staring the wavy sea, quietly.

It was lunch time and everyone gathered to the dining room, not to eat but more from habit, As they did every day, before all these sadness that woman brought on them. Nobody said anything, since Kara brought Zoro's body back, they haven't talk about it. So Nami made the first step. "Luffy, it's been two days now, shouldn't we do something? How long are we gonna stay here? And what about…Zoro?". But Luffy didn't say anything, he was playing with his food and seemed like he was thinking of something. Chopper wampered when he heard Zoro's name.

"You should stop crying already Chopper", Sanji said as he walked to the table to bring the last plate of food. He noticed that every plate was full. Nobody ate anything.

"Sanji-kun…How can you say something like that? Don't be so hard on him!", Nami said very angry. "What happen to your arms?", she asked him when she noticed that both of his arms where covered with bandages when he placed the plate on the table.

"Oh that….it's nothing… I cut them by accident when I prepared the meal", Sanji answered. But that wasn't the truth. The wounds to his arms caused by the punches he gave to the wall every time his mind was slipping to memories of his arguments and fights he had with Zoro. It was his way to think something else. Nami looked at him enigmatic but she didn't believed him.

"_There must be something I can do! I can't leave it like this! Not this time_", Luffy thought silently without give any attention to the conversation that was taking place on the table.

"Robbin….you seem like something is bothering you…What are you think?", Ussop asked her.

"Her!", Robbin answered.

"That woman?", Franky asked to make it more certain.

"Yeah…I am absolutely sure I have seen her somewhere before, but I can't recall when!", Robbin said disappointed because she couldn't remember.

"Really? I have never seen her before and I hope I'll never, ever will. Well she said that she was watching us or something…maybe your eye caught her somewhere, maybe on an island we were before…!", Nami tried to give an answer.

"Maybe, I don't know…. I have the impression that I have to remember, that it's very important.", Robbin replied.

"It's something that's bothering me too", Chopper said with his eyes wet from the tears.

"What is it Chopper-san?", Brook asked him.

"It's about Zoro and how he died. I mean he didn't had any wound, not even a scratch. How did she killed him? And he was in perfect shape and healthy as always. I can't find a cause of his death.", Chopper explained his thought.

"Yeah, your right. Maybe she has some kind of ability from Devil Fruits. Not that it matters now….", Ussop tried to give an explanation.

"_That's it!_", Luffy thought as he caught the three words Ussop said. _'Ability', 'Devil User'_. He suddenly stood up and directed to the door with fast steps.

"Luffy?", Nami addressed to him, surprised of his sudden move. Luffy didn't say anything. He open the door and got out. He started to descend the stairs. Everyone went outside and watched him jumped off the ship.

"Oi Luffy…?", Ussop yelled at him, to be heard.

"Luffy where are you going?", Nami yelled to him after he didn't give an answer to Ussop.

"To find her!", Luffy answered them very serious.

* * *

**This is a fanfiction story about what would propably take place in the future of the adventures of the SP(in my head :P).There gonna be some more chapters soon until the story ends. Hope you enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crisis comes with a "visitor" **

* * *

After Luffy left from the ship the rest of the crew was confused. They didn't know what to do. Should they go and stop him, from whatever he wanted from her or should they wait on the ship to come back and tell them what was his business with her.

"Did he just said that he is going to find her?", Chopper asked.

"That idiot…what is he thinking?", Nami furious asked.

"We should go find him! We can't let him do any stupidity!", Franky said.

"Yeah. If he went for revenge…..I'm afraid for the worst ", Ussop agreed with Franky.

"What? No! I can't… Not Luffy too!", Chopper said and started to cry again.

"It's Ok.", Robbin relieved him and smiled at him.

"Nobody is going to find him or stop him. Let him do what he wants! ", Sanji suggested.

"How you two can be so calm?", Nami wondered.

"But, Sanji-san, if we let him fight her.. I mean you saw what happened two days ago!.", Brook tried to reasonable Sanji.

"Sanji is right. I don't think he is looking for a fight. I'm not sure what's in his mind, but revenge isn't one of those. We'll ask him when he's back.", Robbin told her thoughts.

"He is going to be alright…. Come on let's go back inside and wait for him.", Sanji said like he was giving an order.

Chopper looked at Ussop, as he asked for a confirmation on what Robbin and Sanji just said and Ussop smiled and winked at him to give it.

Now Luffy was directed to the main city to find Kara. It was late evening and the sun was still quiet up. He thought that the city would be the best place to search first or ask anyone who might knew where to find her, if she wasn't in town. After a few minutes walking, he finally made it to town. He started to look on taverns and bars. Maybe she would be somewhere in there to eat or for a drink. After all it was noon. The taverns were full of people. But she wasn't anywhere. Next he went to a bar. A lot of men was around. No woman. The men turned their heads at the entrance and looked at him. They knew him. They know every pirate had come to the island. "_He is still alive? That's strange….What is she doing?_", the bartender thought. Luffy left and headed to the next bar a few meters away. He got in. That bar was smaller. There were three tables to the left side and four to the right, also the bar was right across the door. It didn't have many windows, so it was a little dark. As the one before, in this bar everyone looked at him. They knew him too. The bartender of this bar looked him too and then looked the person who was sitting in front of him, at the bar. The person at the bar looked back at the bartender, his face had the expression of surprise and confusion.

"_Damn it!_", that person thought.

"I found you!", Luffy said to the woman with the white hair who was sitting at the right side of the bar.

"Why are you still here? You should left two days ago…. Do you have a dying wish or something? ", Kara said very calmly, without turn her head around to see him and drank from her drink.

Luffy didn't say anything. He stood still in his place. Then he kneeled, his hands touched the ground and then his head followed too. He was bowed to her.

"_What is that idiot doing?_", "What are you doing?", Kara asked surprised be his way of act.

"Please….please give him back to me, give him back to us. Give Zoro back!", Luffy begged her.

"Hahahahahaaha! Are you an idiot? Why do you think I can do something like that. I can't do that! I'm not God!", Kara replied.

"I don't know who are you and what your true intentions are or what kind of Devil Fruit user you are.. but please bring him back. I've learnt my lesson. I'm gonna change. From now on I'm not gonna be so naïve and act so careless. I'm gonna weight my enemies better. So please!", Luffy said with trembling in his voice and with his head still face down.

"I'm glad that you learnt your lesson, but my question stays the same… Why do you think I can bring him back or that I have any ability? I told you I'm not God!", Kara asked him again.

"I've faced God! But you..you are different. You killed him without injure him. That tells me that you must have an ability. I can't find any other explanation. ", Luffy answered.

"Well, you wrong! I can't bring back the dead…Now leave and take your crew with you. You are making things worse. Unless you want to lose someone else..!", Kara said and drank another sip of her drink.

"I can't! I can't leave this island without Zoro. He is my first mate! He is the first who believed in me and followed me to fulfill my dream. Him being dead, reminds me the mistakes I made…and I want to atone for them. But I need him alive! He is the one I always support to! ", tears rans from Luffy's eyes. "Haven't you ever done mistakes that you regret?", said and raised his head to look at her. She was ready to drink another sip of her drink when suddenly she stopped. "Please… help me atone for my past mistakes! Bring my friend back!", Luffy continued. "I'm not going to live from this island until Zoro is back to life. You may say you can't do that, but I believe the opposite. If you want to kill us all, fine! But I'm not leaving.".

"You are willing to give your crew's lives for just one man? Fine then, you should do something about that smell…. Corpses after a while become nasty! ", Kara said in order to dishearten him.

Luffy stood up, wiped his tears of his face and directed to the door. Then he said before leaving, "You know where the ship is….", and left.

The others back at the ship, were still waiting for Luffy to come back. An hour has passed since he left for the town and he still hasn't got back.

"You really think he's going to be fine?", Nami asked Sanji and Robbin.

"Don't worry Nami-san, he is going to be alright..", Sanji relieved her.

Then the door opened and everyone turn their heads to see. Luffy was back.

"Luffyyyy!", Chopper cried out and hugged him.

"Where the hell were you?", Nami asked furious.

"To the town…", Luffy answered her.

"To the town?So did you find her? What did you want with her?", Nami asked again angrier than before.

"Let's hope that you will find out soon….", Luffy said enigmatic.

The dark soon fell and everyone were at the dining hall again for dinner. Luffy seemed more calm now, but he still worried if he did the right thing, go and find her or he just ordered the crew to their deaths. He started to eat a little. "_He is eating finally?! What happened this evening? _", Ussop questioned as he saw Luffy eat. They were all very quiet. The air was still heavy. This night, the third night after Zoro's death, it was about to happen something that nobody alive has ever seen or left alive to tell. This night would forever stay in their minds! Suddenly Luffy and Sanji looked at the door, which was leading to the main deck. "Mmmm…..What's wrong?", Brook asked when he saw both of them stare at the door. They felt a presence on the ship. That presence was right out of the door, and the door slowly opened from the outside to reveal the presence who visited them!

* * *

**This is a fanfiction story about what would propably take place in the future of the adventures of the SP(in my head :P).There gonna be some more chapters soon until the story ends. Hope you enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Crisis comes with a "visitor" **

* * *

Everyone in the dining hall, left their food for a while and turned their attention to the door which was slowly opening. They were staring at the door to see who was the one that opened it. It was dark outside and they couldn't distinguish the face. They could see it was a person but not who was. Luffy knew. He knew who the person who stood outside of the door, in the dark, looking at them. "_ She came! I can't believe that she actually came!_", Luffy thought and stood up from the table staring at the dark figure in shock.

"Who are you? Show yourself!", Franky commanded.

The person took a step forward, got herself into the room, out of the dark. She revealed herself. Kara was back at the ship again. When the Strawhats saw her, they couldn't believe their bad luck. "_What the hell does she want? Why is she back here again?_", they thought. Everyone stood up, gripped their weapons and prepared to fight.

"It's good to see you guys again!", Kara said smiley.

"You!", Nami said angry and afraid, "What the hell do you want now? Did you came to kill and the rest of us ?", she asked and squeezed her weapon. Luffy was looking at her trying to study her, to understand what was the reason of her visit… help or kill?

"I'm coming to help you and this is how you welcome me? You're rude!".

"To help us? I think we had enough of your 'help'!",Ussop said bravely as he tried to hide his fear.

"Everyone drop your weapons!", Luffy commanded them.

"Luffy what the hell? Did you forget what she did?", Nami asked him angry from his attitude. Everyone looked at him as they didn't expect this kind of confrontation. Luffy didn't say anything. He just looked at her serious. Kara was pleased from the terror she caused to the others. She was having fun. Everyone eventually, one after the other, dropped their weapons but didn't let their guard down, just in case.

"So where's the victim.. I don't have all night, I'm a busy person.", Kara asked.

"I'm sure you have a long list of people to kill", Nami mocking her and Kara smiled.

"Victim?", Chopper asked.

"Chopper, bring Zoro here..!", Luffy addressed to Chopper without take his eyes from Kara.

"What?", Chopper asked him confused.

Luffy turn his head to Chopper, who was sitting next to him, and said "Bring him here!". Chopper stood and looked him for a few seconds and then went out of the room to bring Zoro from his chamber.

"What is the meaning to all these?", Sanji asked very calm. It was the first time he was acting normal in front of a beautiful woman.

"Now a few advices, let's say. What is about to happen, what you are about to see.. not a lot of people lived to tell or see. So if you ever talk about it or say it to anyone..and I mean **anyone! **I will know and come back for all of you, not just for one. I'll kill you… slowly…painfully! You are going to beg me to kill you. …Of course Luffy you are going to be the lucky one. You are going to live to remember that you brought this to your crew. As for the condition you are going to be, physically, can't guarantee". Kara said to them. It looked more like a threat than an advice. Nobody said anything, they knew she meant what she said.

And she continued, "Also, consider this as a service, which mean there is gonna be a time that I'll show up and ask to repay me for what am I about to do. I'll ask for something. You are going to give it to me or doing it without any hesitation. Am I clear? ".

"What? Service? Like hell that we'll own you! You started it after all!", Nami said furious.

"I can leave right now and you can keep weeping around. I don't care…", Kara said again.

"Fine… We have a deal. I promise you!", Luffy said.

"Lufyyy! You can't be serious!", Nami said to Luffy.

"Anything else?", Sanji asked.

"Yeah…one last thing. As long as I got off board you are leaving asap. The first time you didn't listen to me and stayed. This time for your own good you going to leave, otherwise you are going to continue your journey with one arm or leg! OK?", Kara threatened them. Nobody answered.

"Good.. See…. It's easy to understand each other if you just do to what I say!", Kara said.

"And why are going to own you one?", Nami asked generally.

"She is going to bring Zoro back to life!", Luffy answered to Nami's question.

"Whaaaattt? She can do that? You can do that?", Ussop asked shocked.

"So you are a devil fruit user?", Robin asked her.

"Hmm…You can say I am…sort of.", Kara said without define anything.

"I don't understand…", Robbin said again.

"You don't have to… it's better if you don't!", Kara replied.

"Yohohoo…What a mysterious woman..", Brook told since she didn't really answered clearly to any questions.

"You still haven't told us your name. Who are you? Why are you doing all these?", Nami asked.

"Well it's better if I don't tell you my name, there are some smart people in this crew that they might recognize me.", Kara answered and looked at Robbin, who was staring at her trying to remember where she has seen her face before. "As for my reason of doing these… it's my business!",said to answer the second question.

Finally after a few minutes the door opened again and Chopper came back with Zoro on his left shoulder. He put him on the wooden long seat that was beside the right wall. Everyone gathered near him. Kara directed at him and sat next to him.

"What are you going to do?", Chopper asked her because he didn't know what was about to happen.

"Shhh! Stand back quietly and watch….", Kara told him all bossy.

She took her 'Sai', cut her left hand, put her blood on both of the black-purple crystal at the base of the weapon and placed them next to Zoro's head. One on the right and one on the left side. Last she drew a line with her blood on Zoro's forehead. The ship started to move like a storm was about to start and the waves was forming on the sea. She bend over his face, bringing her face close to his. "I'm so gonna regret this!", said very softly, almost whispering to herself. Then she bend over closer and her lips touched his lips again, the crystals started to shine. The ship started to move more aggressive, the door opened abruptly and let a strong air wave got into the room. The crystal was brighter and brighter with every second passed. The Strawhats covered their eyes to protect them from the blare, but there…for a moment before they cover their eyes fully, and between the stronger now air waves coming from the open door, they saw something on the wall. It was Kara's shadow, but it was different. Something was shaped above her back. "_What's that?_", Luffy thought. "_Is that…?_". Two wings were figured above her back on the shadow. They looked at her real back, but there was nothing. Only in her shadow. Then the blare of the crystal was blinding them and they covered their eyes. They felt something like a shockwave and a noise was heard like something heat the wall. Then the noise of the door closing.

For a few moments there was quiet. The wind stopped and the ship wasn't moving anymore. It was a peace aura in the air like the calm before the storm. The Strawhats put their arms down to release their eyes. The bright light was gone. Their vision was a little blear of the light. Little by little it came back to normal and they could see clearly. They looked down where Zoro was. Nothing …he was still with his eyes closed, not moving. But Kara wasn't there. "_Did It work? Where is she?_", they thought.

"He's not moving..!", Ussop said confused.

"Shit…that was more intense than I remember!", a female voice said.

Everyone turned around to the direction the voice was. It was at the other side of the wall. Kara was blast across the room, probably of the shockwave they felt. They looked at her.

"Did it work?", Luffy asked her.

"I don't know….what does the doctor say?", she answered as she tried to stand up.

Chopper listened to Zoro's heart. "It's beating! He's breathing! Zoro is alive!", Chopper said with tears and a big smile on his face. Everyone smiled with relief. Nami, Franky and Ussop followed Chopper's reaction and tears started to form in their eyes. Tears of happiness. Sanji lit a cigarette that everything went fine.

"Unbelievable.!", Robbin said in shock of what she just witnessed.

"Thank God!", Brook said thankful.

"Not exactly… but if you like it this way, it's fine by me…", Kara said as he picked up her weapons of the floor, after they blasted after the wave. "He is going to wake up in a few hours.", she said and directed to the door.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!", Luffy said and a tear fell from his eye.

Kara was at the door, with her hand on the door handle. It was trembling. She wasn't looking very good. The ship started to move again. The waves was growing stronger and bigger. "Leave..now! Don't wait him to wake up. You are leaving immediately….as long as I put my foot on the ground you're going to lift the anchor. ", she said with her back turned on them. She opened the door and got out. A storm was already formed and the wind was strong. She came down the stairs relying on the handrails. She seemed to be in difficulty and in pain. Suddenly her legs started to bleed, where her weapons were. It was like her weapons cut her flesh. "_Damn it! It's starting way to early!_", she thought.

After she got out everyone followed her outside. They watched her got down the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?", Chopper asked and looked at Ussop. Ussop lift his shoulder up saynig he didn't know.

"Who cares..! We are leaving now! A storm is coming! We need to live now! Everyone prepare the ship!", Nami said and commanded them.

"Aye!", everyone said.

Everyone started to run around to prepare the ship for leaving. Zoro was lying in the dining room with his eyes closed, only this time he was sleeping. He was alive again.

Luffy looked at her one last time before she jumbed off the ship. "_What a strange woman…._", he thought.

She was ready to leave. She stood for a second there on the ground , in pain and looked back at the ship which was lively again, "_I hope our paths will cross again sometime!_", she thought and vanished into the air. The Strawhats lifted the anchor and set sailed for the next adventure, leaving this island 'Hades World', this nightmare behind. Stronger and united. Who would know that their paths would cross again sooner that they thought!

* * *

**This is a fanfiction story about what would propably take place in the future of the adventures of the SP(in my head :P).There gonna be some more chapters soon until the story ends. Hope you enjoy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crisis comes with a "visitor" **

* * *

Finally, quiet and peace. It was morning now and the sun was up. The sea was calm, the sky sunny without any clouds and a nice breeze cooled their bodies. They were all lying on the deck exhausted after quite a few hours of hard work trying to pass through that huge storm that started at 'Hades World'. All night they fought with heavy rain, strong wind, the thunders that came down from the dark sky, splitting the sea to two and the enormous waves that hit the ship from every side. They were running all the time up and down the ship trying to get alive out of the storm. Nami was yelling at them the instructions. It was one of the fiercest storm they had ever dealt with since they started their adventure. Zoro all night was still sleeping.

Now that the weather is peaceful and everyone are resting on the deck, Chopper went into the dining room to check on Zoro and stay with him until his awake. The rest was on the deck, thinking all the things that happened three days ago. Their arrival at 'Hades World', the bloody story behind it, the visit of that woman, Zoro's death and the moment when he came back to the living. That was truly a strange adventure. But it was over. Some of them closed their eyes and slept for a while. Nami and Robbin went for a bath. Luffy was staring at the sky, "_it's over…! _", he thought and smiled breather.

After an hour Chopper ran out to the deck and yelled with happiness and relief, "Everyoneee! He's awake! Zoro's awake!". Everyone stood up and ran to the dining room to see Zoro.

"Zoro are you OK?", Ussop asked him obviously happy that he finally woke up.

"When you sleep, you forget to wake up natural treasure!", Sanji mocked him.

"How do you feel?", Luffy asked him a little worried.

"Fine! I feel like I've been sleeping forever.", Zoro answered.

"You scared us Zoro-san!", Brook said.

"Do you hurt anywhere?", Chopper asked to check his health.

"No, not at all. What happened?", Zoro asked curious.

"What do you mean? You don't remember?", Sanji answered confused. Zoro looked at him like he didn't know what Sanji was talking about.

"You were dead!", Luffy said.

"I died?!", Zoro asked shocked.

"You were dead for almost three days..!", Robbin answered.

"Yeah bro!", Franky continued.

"What do you remember?", Nami asked Zoro.

"I left the ship, went to the forest to find that woman…", Zoro said and stopped.

"And? What happened next?", Nami asked impatient.

Zoro thought for a while and said, "I found her, she told me that she came to find you.."

"Yeah that's true.." Ussop interrupted him.

"What did she want with you?",Zoro asked the crew and stood up.

"She came to say that she will kill you and said some stuff about the Thriller Bark and started to accuse Luffy for things! ", Ussop explained and Zoro looked Luffy when he heard about Thriller Bark.

"Quiet a nerve for such a young lady!", Brook stressed.

"How did she convince you to go and find her? I knew you were brainless, but that much?", Sanji asked nicely as always..

Zoro looked him with anger and said, "She told me she had a message from my dead friend. I thought it was strange she knew her so I went to find out."

"Yeah, she seemed to know some things about us too. She said she watched us after Enies Lobby and after the Sabody incident she had time to find out more. Or so she said.", Nami stated.

"Do you remember how she killed you? What happened? Did you had a fight?", Chopper asked as he tried to solve his mystery death.

"Yeah we started to fight, but…. I don't remember what happened… I remember a… light?, That's all…", he said and continued, "If you said I was dead, who I am alive now?".

"She brought you back…!", Luffy finally spoke after a lot of time silent.

"What? She first killed me and then brought me back? Why?", Zoro asked confused.

"I know..there is no logic in her actions, but Luffy went to find her and she came in the same night.", Ussop answered and Zoro looked at Luffy again.

"It was nothing, you have done enough for this crew, it's about time that we do too. We couldn't leave without you. We started all together and we will finish it together.", Luffy explained. Nobody said anything for a while.

"Well the important thing is that everything ended well, you are alive and so are we!", Franky said.

"You? She threatened you too?", Zoro asked.

"Right, you don't know the story..", Franky replied, "the island we were, is called 'Hades World' and every ship that had anchored there never left. The whole crew died. We are the first ship that made it."

"She said she let us live because she liked us. I wander how she treat people she hate…", Nami distained for her.

"Zoro I wanted to ask you, did she tell anything about her?", Robbin asked him puzzled.

"No, I can't remember anything…", he said and Robbin seemed disappointed, "wait…I think she told me her name…eeehh.. Nara? Or Kara? Something like that."

"Kara? Are you sure?", Robbin asked him shocked now.

"Yeah..why?"

"What's wrong Robbin-chan?", Sanji asked her when he saw her face covered in terror.

"It can't be…she can't be!", Robbin said and ran to her room. When she got there she searched everywhere to find something. "_Where is it? I know there must be somewhere here…_", she thought.

Back at the dining room… "What happened to her?", Franky asked.

"Who knows?", Zoro answered. A few seconds after she came back where everyone were, holding an old paper in her right hand.

"What's wrong…Robbin?", Luffy asked her when she seemed puzzled.

"I know why her face seemed familiar…", Robbin said.

"You remembered her?", Nami asked.

"Yeah.. From here….", she said and raised her hand to show them the old paper she held before.

Everyone looked at the paper and when they realized what it was they opened their eyes wide open. They were all surprised. "_No way!_", they thought.

"Is that..?", Chopper asked.

"A wanted poster!", Ussop said in shock.

"She has a bounty on her head?", Nami said also in shock.

"And that's not just that.!", Robbin answered and put Kara's wanted poster on the table. Everyone gathered around to take a look.

"860.000.000 beli?", Ussop yelled from his surprise.

"Yohohohoho….she must be very strong!", Brook said.

"Cute picture..", Sanji pointed.

"And look….", Franky pointed somewhere in the poster, "it says dead…only dead… the wanted posters write dead or alive, don't they?"

"Yeah they are… How dangerous is she that the world government want her dead?", Nami asked.

"Kara the Reaper!? What's with that name?", Ussop asked scared.

"And she came to us….. I can understand now the story of the island.", Chopper said with fear and grabbed Zoro's arm.

"When Zoro said her name I remembered…..When I saw this poster for the first time they told me a story….. The bounty was smaller at the begging around 400.000.000 beli and every bounty hunter and marine started to chase her. But everyone who was after her died, marines and hunters. So they raised the bounty on her head to which is now. Stronger marine fleets with Vice Admirals in lead was sent by the world government and stronger bounty hunters started to chase her. But she killed them all and after her bounty raised she started to sent the Vice Admirals dead bodies to the World Government." Robbin said with excitement when Chopper interrupted her.

"She's scary….", Chopper said with fear.

"I knew she was different….", Zoro said.

"Some say that she did that to sent a message to the World Government..". Robbin continued.

"A message? With dead bodies? Doesn't she know about mail?", Franky said.

"And I still haven't told you the best part…", Robbin continued.

"There is more?", Nami asked.

"After the Government saw they couldn't do anything.. they withdrew the bounty….it just vanished in a night…and as time passed everyone forgot about her…. Now the shocking part to all these story is that this happened 40 years ago! This wanted poster is more than 45 years old…!", Robbin finished the story telling the juicy part in the end.

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhh?", Everyone exclaimed in the same time.

"So she is granma..!", Luffy said.

"Are you an idiot?", Nami yelled, "She can't be more than four years older than me! And look at the picture… she looks exactly the same… she hasn't aged at all…!".

"Who is she?", Brook asked.

"And we owe her? Which mean that we are going to see her again? Luffyyy why did you accept! ", Nami said furious and shook him around.

"I couldn't do otherwise. Anyway, when the time comes we'll deal with her…..", Luffy said very calm.

"We'll deal with her? Did you listen to the story? Did you forget the past days? We are going to die for sure!", Ussop said and cried.

"Sanjiii I'm hungryyy! Food!", Luffy loudly said to Sanji.

"Yeah me too I'm starving!", Zoro agreed with Luffy.

"And just like that they change the subject…Can't they be serious for one time!", Nami said disappointed.

"You morons go do something while I prepare lunch.", Sanji order them.

"Don't order me around, shitty cook..!", Zoro said angrily to Sanji.

"Well it's OK. I'm happy that everything is back to normal. The ship is lively again", Robbin said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah.. you are right… It's good to see them smile again…", Nami agreed and smiled too.

"Nami-san, Robbin-chan would you like a refreshing drink full with love?", Sanji said to the girls with a very sweet tone.

"Yes Sanji-kun that would be great.", they both said.

Zoro looked one last time the wanted poster on the table and left the room.

** WANTED**

DEAD

** KARA THE REAPER**

_ B860.000.000_

Everyone went outside, to do their jobs. Luffy, Chopper, Ussop and Franky palyed around waited for the lunch. Nami and Robbin went to the back side of the ship to relax, Sanji stayed in the kitchen, Brook went to write a song about the reunion and Zoro went to the watchtower. "_I died…. and she brought me back….she must want something…. I 'll be ready next time…_", Zoro thought and started to train.

The days passed and everything was back to normal on the ship. Zoro and Sanji started to argue and fight again, Nami yelled at Luffy and the others every time they did something wrong. They seemed like nothing happened. That they forgot all that sadness from days ago and everything they learnt. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper was fishing as Sanji told them to make lunch. They haven't catch anything for some time now.

"I'm hungry! Damn fishes where are you?",Luffy complained for his hunger.

"Aaaaahh…we are not gonna eat any time soon..", Ussop complained too.

"Maybe it's wrong the way we're fishing or the fish are from the other side.", Chopper said to find an answer.

"I say we use the submarine… So we can see the fish..or the sea kings?", Franky suggested.

"Sea kings..! They should taste so gooodd!", Luffy said and started to drool.

Ussop stood up and put his goggles on his eyes looking behind the ship.

"Do you see something Ussop? A sea king?", Luffy asked impatient.

"Yeah I definitely see something but I can't say what it is. Seagulls are flying over something. Do you see it Luffy? Can you catch it?", Ussop said.

"Yeah I see it…", he said and stretched his arm to that direction. The rest was looking where the birds was and waited to see what it was. Zoro who was up in the watchtower saw their movement and got down to see what they were doing. "I got it!", Luffy said enthusiastic.

"Ooiii.. everyone we are going to eat!", Luffy yelled.

"I can't wait! What is it?", Chopper asked also impatient. Finally, Luffy's hand was coming back carrying something. It wasn't very big. It was something small. He put it on the deck. Everyone stood over and was watching. Nami and Robbin heard Luffy's voice and came on the main deck too. They saw the boys look at something and joined them.

"What the hell?", Nami said surprised.". It was a human body! "It's a human!"

"Ooohh….so we can't eat it!", Luffy said disappointed.

"It's covered in blood and injuries..!"What do you think happened?", Robbin asked.

"Is she alive..? Chopper?", Brook asked after he came to see too.

Chopper turned the woman around to check her pulse to see if she is still alive, but when he saw her face, he stopped. He just stood there, with his mouth and eyes wide open and the expression of surprise on his face. So were the others when they saw her. They couldn't believe it.

"Her?", Nami stated surprised. It was Kara!Their paths crossed again..sooner than everyone hoped for…!

* * *

**This is a fanfiction story about what would propably take place in the future of the adventures of the SP(in my head :P).There gonna be some more chapters soon until the story ends. Hope you enjoy**


End file.
